


Scatterbrained (Soldier 76/Jack Morrison X Reader)

by hadesflower



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Hana Song - Freeform, Jack Morrison - Freeform, NSFW, Rough Sex, Sex, Smutt, Soldier 76 - Freeform, Superiority Kink, commission, d:va, torbjorn lindholm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadesflower/pseuds/hadesflower
Summary: Being an engineer in Overwatch isn’t anything special. Everyday is basically a repeat of the next in a vicious loop. What can possibly break that loop?**Please keep in mind that, in this fiction, this is a stretched period and doesn’t happen within just a few days**





	1. Chapter 1

Work was damn hard at the facility when Jack Morrison was around. Everything had to be top notch or else you’d get fired. “No exceptions. There’s no excuse for laziness.” He would say as he paced around the work area, scolding those he deemed incapable until they were, well, capable. You were never bothered by him and he never even set his eyes on you. You were proud, yes, but felt unimportant. He noticed those who did excellent work and paid no attention to those who purely did their job.   
The day passed by quickly and the facility seemed to empty as they left to their dorms. However, you were specially assigned to D:Va’s mech. She complained about how the barrier seemed to break right when she activated it, rendering it useless. You were assigned to the job because you knew the mech through and through. Repairing the mech’s defense systems took all day, and you even installed a second backup that would replace the first right away if it did malfunction again. Your eyes began to get heavy as you assembled the graphics to go with the backup in the mech’s database that Hana gave you. You slumped over, letting sleep consume you.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of squeaking rubber on concrete jolted you from sleep. You opened your eyes and saw Jack staring at you. He had an expression that you recognized as disappointment and quickly stood up, smoothing out the wrinkles in your uniform that was made during the unexpected nap.   
“This room, ma’am, is not your sleeping ground, Nor is it just yours. You can not treat it like your room.” He said motioning towards the tools on the floor, his eyes set heavily on you. You never noticed how intense his stare could be simply because this was your first time witnessing it firsthand.  
You nodded and tried to avoid the stare that felt like it could shatter you in a million pieces.   
“You are not to just nod and jus-“ Jack was interrupted by a door opening and slamming. You tried to not look away from the floor because you knew you’d cry if he made eye contact with you again. All your life, you always hated to be a burden or in the line of penalty.  
“What’re ya doing, Jack? Gettin’ mad at one of my tinkerers again?” You recognized that voice from Torbjorn, the head engineer at the facility. He basically was your boss. Jack shifted his body to face Torbjorn. “I was just teaching your students a lesson, like always.”  
Torbjorn glared at him, “Uh, Jack, it’s a workshop. This isn’t a place to be tidy! Y’know this. Just look at the mess she made! It’s a thing of beauty! She worked on D:Va’s mech- a reminder that she is one of your fighters. Without her mech, she’ll get squished.” Torbjorn defended you and you couldn’t help but slightly smile. He was right. Jack rolled his eyes and looked back at you.   
“My office- As soon as you can.” He looked back at Torbjorn and then you again before making his way out of the workshop.  
“Oh boy, something really has his rocket in a bunch.” He laughed and slapped his knee. “However, I’m not always here. I can’t always defend ya. Please be more cautious. You’re one of my most promising engineers! Don’t want ya to get fired before I can make something real out of ya!” You blushed and replied with a nod, beginning to pick up the objects on the floor, making sure not a speck was on it.   
“Oh, and good job! Hana would be proud. She doesn’t want me to touch her mech, so I’m glad she trusts someone.”   
You remembered she said why she didn’t want him touching it. “Originality. These are my designs. Not his. Simple, right?” You learned her design through and through, making sure to never ruin its originality.  
Torbjorn soon left you alone as you finished cleaning the whole work zone which took hours. Everything was in its place to where even Symmetra would be proud. Something crossed your mind, but it faded as the smell of eggs and bacon crossed your nose. “‘Mmm, breakfast.” You sighed to yourself, realizing you only had coffee all yesterday and no actual food. You stumbled across to the mess hall and began to make your breakfast plate. You chowed it down, making idle chit chat with the groups around you.   
There was news about new recruits and new places to explore. You knew you’d never see these places, nor did you want to. You liked the small zone of comfort you had. You were safe and you were appreciated- to a degree.  
The day passed with nothing really happening. The occasional light would go out and you were sent to fix it. Small fixes- nothing too harmless. Something still was in the back of your head, but you couldn’t quite figure it out.   
Night came and you made your way to your dorm. You opened the door and began to undress. The smell of oil and breakfast coated you. “Did I really smell like this all day? Yuck. “  
You sighed as you turned on the shower and stepped in. The warm water was like heaven as it coated your skin and you began to clean yourself thoroughly.   
You put on your favorite night gown slipped into bed. For some reason you still had that ache that told you that you are missing something. You thought long and hard about what it was. Then it dawned on you- “Oh shit! Jack is gonna kill me!”  
You quickly got out of bed and ran to his office door before knocking.   
A groggy voice responded to your knocks, “Come in.”  
You slowly opened the door, peering your head in at the voice. It was Jack, obviously- and it looked like you woke him up.   
“So you were sleeping on the job- yet you got mad at me?” You popped out a remark and quickly covered your mouth, realizing what you just said. He merely chuckled at you which shocked you because he was always so serious.  
“I see your point. I’m a little too hard, I suppose. It’s just you all got pretty high standards to work up to. So forgive me if I flip a little over it.” He motioned for you to sit at his desk which you followed . “You did great with her mech, by the way. She said she loved the repair and even admired the backup system installed.”  
“I work hard to please. Obviously, it isn’t easy if I’m the only person to know that mech fully.” You boasted.  
“Wait- you’re the only person?” He was shocked.  
“Well, yeah. Besides her, she won’t let even Torbjorn touch it.” You crossed your arms and leaned back into the chair.  
“I owe you an apology. I’ve been under a lot of stress and seeing a girl sleeping on the floor and then not properly addressing me made me a little dramatic.”  
You never really believed in properly addressing people because you never had the reason until you joined Overwatch. Occasionally, you’d remember to say sir or ma’am but it barely crossed your mind.  
“Oh, sorry, commander. I just haven’t gotten used to terms yet and I got really nervous up there as well.” You almost lowered your eyes down on the floor until you felt his eyes upon yours, attempting to make contact. You looked at his and they were softer this time. They held a certain handsomeness you didn’t see until now as he was being more human.   
“Well, I’ll see you tomorrow and please don’t be late again if I summon you. I’d hate to have to fire you. You seem promising.” A slight smile rose on his face and you smiled back.   
“Uh, you can go now. I’m extremely tired and I bet you are too.” You quickly stood up and said your goodbye before closing the door behind you. Along the way, you started to gain a small feeling for him. You never realized how handsome he was because you were always hard at work. The fact that he showed you kindness and didn’t scold you even more made you want to jump for joy but you promised to yourself you wouldn’t try to get on his bad side again.


	3. Chapter 3

Morning came and you found yourself in the work shop again, tinkering on the blueprints Symmetra gave you. You noticed majority of them could only be replicated through hard light and some could be made if you really knew your way around the shop.  
Jack was there again but occasionally he would stop by you and observe what you were doing. You had to act like you didn’t feel his presence. You’d hear his boots squeak away and began to really work again. You found it exciting that he was suddenly interested in what you were doing and over time, he visited you more frequently. Sometimes, he laid a hand on your shoulder and you’d get goosebumps over his touch.  
One day, he smirked when he saw them form, making you blush badly. He kneeled down next to your ear and whispered, “My office when your available, okay?” Your blood ran cold and your heart pounded loudly in your chest. You felt like everyone on the room could see your heart attack happening. He merely chuckled at you and turned around, leaving you a hot mess.  
Work was finally done and night came swiftly, successfully trying to not drag yourself to his office in hopes he wouldn’t think you’d get the fastest opportunity to slack off, even if it was for what you might think it may be.  
You quickly headed to your dorm and got ready, wearing a casual white dress and no undergarments, just in case. You headed to his office and knocked three times. No answer. “Hmm. Maybe he is asleep.” You say to yourself as you slowly and quietly opened his door. The room was almost pitch black besides the glow from his laptop. You walked in and shut the door so no one would wonder why his door was mysteriously open and peer in, only to see a sneaky engineer.  
You heard two steps behind you and before you could turn around, you felt hands capture you, keeping you still. You almost could panic but you knew it was him. The way he smelled was addictive as he pressed his body against yours. You could feel his breath on your ear as he caressed his hands over your body, feeling you.  
“Is this what you’ve been envisioning, dear...” he whispered as his hand grazed your breast. You let out a soft whimper, something you couldn’t control. During the nights alone, you’d only dream. He consumed your free thoughts and he started to notice fairly quick that you spaced out when you stared back at him.  
“I said is this what you’ve been envisioning, my dear...” He growled a little, slipping his hand up your dress and getting dangerously close to the area that was beginning to drip.  
“Y-yes.” You stumbled, trying to gain stability to not melt into his touch on the spot.  
“Yes what?” His took his hand that previously lifted your dress and slapped your ass.  
You gasped and whimpered, “Yes, sir.”  
“Good, good. Great to see you finally doing something right.” He slowly began to trail off his tone and began to kiss your neck. You craned it so he could get better access and then he bit it, grabbing your hips and grinding your ass into his hard on. You let out a soft moan and closed your eyes, slowly moving with his hips. You could hear his breathing becoming more frequent as he began to push you into him harder, his nails digging into you. He quickly pushed you to his desk and flipped you around, facing him. You saw the lust in his eyes and the growing ache in his pants, begging to be released. He walked to you and grabbed the neck of the dress and ripping it up expose your breast. You sighed and smiled as the cold air hit them, making them hard. He smiled in pleasure at the image and leaned down to take your breast in his mouth, slowly lapping and sucking on them, each pull making your moan softly.  
He chuckled and pushed you back to lay you down. He lifted your dress and the sight of him opening his zipper and his thick cock popping out made you crave him even more. It was dripping with pre-cum and was ready all for you. He grabbed it and started running it along the opening, grazing your clit with caused you to have sharp gasps. He smiled and leaned in to kiss you. Your lips met and he plunged deep in you at the same time. You let out a loud moan into his mouth as he began to pump into you. “Eye contact, doll.” He growled. You didn’t realize when you started to close your eyes but you quickly opened them to do as he pleased. You found his gaze to be hyper sexual as he continued to ram his cock into you.  
“You are so damn tight...” He shifted his head to kiss your neck. The touch of his mouth and the constant, undying penetration sent you into a mess of moans and whimpers. Your body wasn’t used to so much pleasure and neither was your brain. You tried to collect your thoughts but each time his cock went in deeper, you lost track of it again, sparkles clouding in your vision.  
“Scream my name, princess.” He said as he began to fuck you faster. Your tits bounced and he leaned back up grab your hips, pushing you down deeper unto him. “Oh fuck,” you tried to get louder but you were afraid people might here.  
“That’s not my name. Louder. No one can hear you scream.” He rammed into you harder than usual at the last word, causing you to yell in pleasure. “J-Jack! Fuck.” You slurred your words and he grinned. You could feel yourself giving into him. Anything he wanted, you would provide. All these thoughts crowded your head and you couldn’t shake them out.  
Suddenly, a heat began to build as he began to moan with you. He was just as close as you were to orgasming. You felt your body began to tighten as you let out a loud moan. “Oh Jack, I’m cumming!” You were now spinning into shambles, grabbing at him and spasming. “God damn it, doll!” He landed one more hard thrust into you and came deep. You felt his hot cum gush along your walls, filling you to the brim. He dropped on top of you, wobbly propping himself up with his elbows. Sweat beaded on his forehead and he smiled at you, making eye contact. You felt you could kiss him forever. “Geez... If only I would have fell asleep fixing D:Va’s mech earlier!” You joked and he chuckled. “Hmm. It would have been heavily preferred.”  
He pecked you on the lips. “To be honest, I wasn’t even sure it would have worked.”  
You cocked your head, “Whaddya mean?”  
“Well,” he grinned, “when you came into my office that night, wearing that gown, I’ve been wondering what you looked like underneath it since. Kinda puts a new perspective on things. Seeing such a sight for sore eyes. Finding the right moment to snatch you up. Didn’t think you’d actually come here.” He leaned off of you and held his hand out for you to grab. You did so and he pulled you up. You felt his cum ooze out of you. He looked at it for a moment with a look of pride before grabbing a towel that was nearby. He wiped away the cum and led you to the bathroom. It was nice and clearly kept pristine. You smiled as you both began to fully undress. You marveled his abs and his overall god-like physique.  
“You owe me a new dress. I liked that one.” You joked and he laughed softly.  
“Forgive me for being a little rough. It’s been awhile.” He drifted off and walked in the shower.  
“It’s a good thing that I like it like that.” You trotted in behind him, smiling gleefully as the hot water hit your back. Just a few months ago, you’d never ever thought you’d get in this position.  
You two quickly washed up, with you mainly admiring his body. As the shower ended, you both got dressed with you using one of his shirts as a pajamas.  
You giggled and jumped on his bed, excited to have such a good time, most likely the best fun you’ve had since you been here. The night progressed into you two getting to know each other in many more ways.  
“What got you into engineering?” He asked, propping himself up with his hand while laying down next to you.  
“Well, I just loved to take things apart and put them together again. It was always fascinating to see what made things work. Throughout my life I went to more serious advancements. Landed here.”  
“Well, no wonder why Torbjorn loves you. You’re a natural.”  
You blushed and all of a sudden he looked so kissable. You crawl to him on the bed and kissed him. His hands held you close and you didn’t know what exactly this relationship would hold in the future. However, you hoped it would be good and promising. You could see so many things in the future, but you only hoped he saw the same... even if they were chances.  
But what if this was just a one night stand? If it was, it certainly wasn’t regrettable. You shook it off your mind, trying to ignore that doubt. Just let it flow naturally, you thought to yourself.


	4. Chapter 4

Weeks passed since you guys have talked. He barely visited the workshop anymore. You missed him and the sound of his voice... his hands... his — you tried to straighten yourself out. Don’t linger on it, you thought, or it will get worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super small chapter, simply to show a long period of time? Don’t worry! There’s one more!


	5. Chapter 5

After a long shift of updating all of the electrical systems in the facility, your comm badge rang. “Commander Morrison would like to speak with you, ma’am.” You double clicked it away and made your way to his office.   
Again, the room was dark, being only dimly lit by the laptop monitor. But this time, Jack was sitting at his desk. You smoothed out your shirt and straightened your posture. “You needed to see me, Commander Morrison?” You spoke, trying your best to look professional, since seriousness was something he desired.   
You saw nothing but a frown grow on his face. It stayed an awkward silence until he spoke up, “How do you define us?”  
You were baffled by the question and placed your hands on your hips. “Well, I don’t know. I was expecting a one night stand!”  
He looked offended by your reply and stood up from his desk. “A one night stand? Were you expecting it out of want or out of previous experiences?”  
You stuttered, obviously very nervous, “W-Well, I am used to people just leaving when I get my hopes up. I expected more but as you ignor-“ You were interrupted by Jack holding his hand up. “I did not ignore you. I had to patrol other areas since we had to install a new fighting rink.”   
“Oh-“ you looked down, avoiding his piercing eyes.   
“I didn’t want to ignore you.” He stepped around his desk and closed the distance between you. “If I pay too much attention to you, the others will feel like I favorite you. I do, but it’s best to avoid drama. I mean, I do run a workplace here. Gotta spread it thin.”   
You nodded, “I understand.”   
“So even when I am patrolling the different work areas, I am thinking of you. When I am looking at the work ethics of others, I am thinking of you.“ He kissed you firmly, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you in. You swooned to his kiss and something popped out of your mouth, something you couldn’t control. “I love you.” You snapped back to reality and popped back trying to break from his arms. “Oh my god! I’m so sorry! It just kinda slipped out! I totally get it if you do-“ He broke your string of apologies by pulling you in and kissing you deeply again. You felt yourself slump into his arms, simply feeling like this was a dream. You felt his hand travel up your back and into your hair, gripping it, causing a soft groan to fall from your lips.   
He started to kiss your neck, with little nibbled in between. You hear him softly say as he kissed you, “I love you too, doll.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How’d ya like it??? You want more? Of any overwatch character? Just leave a comment or message and I’ll do it! Or/// follow my overwatch tumblr for more headcannons/fic/etc... https://overwatch-snot.tumblr.com/


End file.
